Fade Away The Smoak
by LycoX
Summary: When Moira ends up with future knowledge about her son's future, she decides that one thing is in serious need of attention towards. Not to mention making use of said future knowledge to solve a certain Merlyn problem.


**Fade Away**

 **The Smoak**

 **Disclaimer: I was already thinking about this earlier tonight and after going on Tumblr, I'm feeling a burning homicidal rage towards Olicity right now. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here and takes place during season 1.**

* * *

Moira Queen had been going about her daily business that day, loving her children, loving her husband Walter Steele, minor chit chat with Raisa, spending time with her fellow Socialites, and some other things when it happened. Said thing happening was her head feeling like it had been hit with a damned freight train of all things and having her double over in the bathroom at Table Salt as information flooded her brain. Information that greatly shocked the Hell out of her, not to mention even horrifying her in some cases too! But one thing that infuriated the Queen Matriarch more then anything though? Was that the knowledge she'd been sent spoke of a girl named Felicity Smoak and how much blasted power she seemed to hold over her baby boy. Power that was ill suited for her hands damn it! Power that really shouldn't be in anyone's hands either for that matter in the mother of two's view.

As her son was his own person, something she was starting to learn as of late and she had a feeling that it was gonna take awhile before it truly sunk in. Especially with the knowledge she'd just somehow received. And once she'd gone home for the day after her lunch with her fellow socialites, she'd made a call to a group she never once imagined would have existed in her entire lifetime. A group known as the League Of Assassins, a group that included a very much alive Sara Lance! Though she was going to leave that particular thing alone as messing with that would only prove to be a bad thing if what she learned from her future knowledge was any indication. Though she greatly hoped young Sara would manage to deal with her circumstances in healthy ways.

Or perhaps find a way to free herself of said circumstances. But a call she made to the LOA and she felt satisfied in the knowledge they would be handling Ms. Smoak. As without her, her son would assuredly be far better off without her to influence him in horrible ways that wouldn't ever be beneficial to him and more so for her. And Mr. Diggle would not become blinded to it all where that horrible girl who's place was working underneath her mother. Or perhaps something a bit more unpleasant then that since Donna Smoak didn't need her daughter's problematic self causing her problems that she didn't need when she clearly did the best she could by that damnedable girl who was simply ungrateful in her view. Perhaps young Curtis Holt could be brought in earlier to help her son with his mission. A mission Moira wasn't too comfortable with but at least her son was honoring his father's last wishes the best way he knew how.

 **Two Nights Later On A Rooftop Near Felicity's Apartment**

Three figures were hidden atop a rooftop as they did surveillance of their assigned target. They were Al-Owal, Nyssa Al Ghul, and Ta-er al-Sahfer. The last two were also lovers even if Nyssa's father Ra's Al Ghul didn't necessarily approve of it for one reason or another but so far left it alone. "Hmm… Whatever this girl did to Ollie musta been bad if we got assigned to take her out." Remarked Ta-er offhandedly as she used the binoculars to observe the admittedly cute Blonde in the apartment some distance from them.

"Our place is not to worry about such things, Ta-er." Rebuked Al-Owal.

Nyssa gave a nod of agreement to that. "He is right, Beloved."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just felt like making a remark is all."

"Ahh, youth. Can be help at times but not so in other times."

"Like with those knees of yours?" Asked Ta-er cheekily and earning a slight glare for it from the older man!

Nyssa tried to surpress a grin but failed as it was admittedly amusing. "My knees are just fine, thank you very much."

A snort of amusement escaped the Blonde assassin and decided to leave it alone. For now. Al-Owal then suddenly raised up and fired off an arrow. One that went directly right into Felicity Smoak's forehead and out the otherside and remained as it was. Two more were quickly fired and both went right through the lenses of her glasses and into her eyes. Making Ta-er's eyes widen in great surprise over that one. "Damn! Overkill wasn't it?"

"Perhaps, but something about that girl made me considerably irked enough to do what I just did." Replied the man and not even feeling any kind of guilt over it.

As what was done, had to be done. And the world was likely better off anyway without that… That girl. Ta-er tilted her head to the side for a moment and then made a face and shrugged and decided to leave it alone. Especially since it irked one of her main mentors as much as it did. "Excellent work, old friend."

"Thank you, young Nyssa. Now come, we've a former protege of mine to attend too." And so they did, thus ending the threat of Malcolm Merlyn and his Undertaking for good.

Even also wiping out a few others who'd been involved with his plans for a certain part of the city aside from Moira Queen since she'd been the one to provide the League with all the information needed to eliminate Malcolm and free her from his control. And once she heard the news from the League about their success in taking out Miss Smoak and Malcolm, she let out a sigh of relief as it was all finally over for her. Her son would have some minor issues regarding Miss Smoak's death, but it wasn't long before he got over it and all was well in her eyes. Tommy however was vastly unsure about how to feel about his dad being murdered but in the end would find it fitting since the guy could be a major asshole and even hand over the company to the Queens and let them do whatever they wished with it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I feel a shit ton better now. I seem to have a thing for Felicity ending up dead by head trauma. Ah wells! And if someone complains about this being stupid? Oh well.**


End file.
